Friday Night
by LittleGamerSP
Summary: Sonadow- Friday, it was the two rivals favorite day of the week, why? It was the one day Eggman didn't attack Sonic and it was the one day Shadow was allowed to get off work early. So, on this day of the week, both hedgehogs made a deal to meet up and fight out their pent-up aggression. But this Friday was very different.


_**Friday Night**_

 _By. LittleGamerSP_

Friday, it was the two rivals favorite day of the week, why? It was the one day Eggman didn't attack Sonic and it was the one day Shadow was allowed to get off work early. So, on this day of the week, both hedgehogs made a deal to meet up and fight out their pent-up aggression. Most of the time, the little runt hero would leave with bloody noses and burst lips while the edgy ebony would leave with a small bump on his head from some sort of roundhouse kick or uppercut. But this Friday. This Friday was different.

Very different.

As every Friday had gone, Sonic woke up, put on his cream cat sweater, picked up his knitted over the shoulder bag and made his way out to the city. In his small cream hands was a white sheet with neatly written items, food, clothing, new tech for Tails, and the occasional lady product for his adopted mother, Vanilla.

A smile on his face, a faint blush on his cheeks, and the tracking snow on his shiny red sneakers, Sonic walked into the all-purpose store. Star Tech. He grabbed his shopping cart and made his way to the freezer section where his first item lay in wait. Cake. Oh how Sonic loved cake, it was his favorite breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert.

The excitement caused by just the thought of the chocolate sweetness melting in his mouth radiated off of his beautiful fur, but all that happiness faded as he was knocked down to the floor. Looking up with a ready sorry only for his plump lips to clamp up.

"Shadow…" He mumbled as he looked down at the tall form of his rival, it wasn't too long before Shadow kneeled down and gently grazed his clawed fingers down the peach cheek, down to his chin, and up to his lips. It was only then that the fingers were pulled away, with them, the sensational filling that filled Sonics body.

"Don't forget about tonight, hedgehog, I have something special in mind for our "fight," Shadow whispered as he leaned in and pressed his own head against Sonics, basking in the sent his nose picked up.

"O-Of course I won't, I-I'm looking forward to tonight… D-Dur!" Sonic said, he wanted to keep his trademark attitude, but he was so flustered by the other he couldn't get his "normal" speech pattern to form. It only took Shadow a split second to chaos control his way out of the store, and it took Sonic a solid five minutes to get up and process what had just happened.

Since when has Shadow every touched me like that? Since when has Shadow looked at me like that? Since when has Shadow every made me feel like that, l-like this!? Were the questions that ran through Sonics head as he sat on the freezer floor, once Sonic had realized his awkward situation. He jumped up and b-lined to the exit. Figuring he could make up the excuse Amy had found him and go shopping for the needed stuff later.

Sonic thought twice about showing up that night, he had no idea what it was Shadow had planned for him, but a part of him told him. Whatever it was, it was going to change his life forever. Gathering up the energy, with the added motivation of Shadow would probably wail on him for not showing up, Sonic got dressed in a sweater he didn't like so much and made his way to their usual meet spot.

Only, Shadow was nowhere to be seen, Sonic looked around. From tree to tree trying to find the ebony hedgehog, Sonic jumped when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder, he almost instantly moved away, ready for some kind of chaos sphere to be thrown at him. Yet, nothing of the short, Shadow was looking away. No chaos sphere. No rude comment about Sonic's height. No nothing.

"Uh… Shadow?" Sonic questioned as he let his battle stance rest and looked at the other, Shadow looked at Sonic, then down.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to scare you…" Shadow mumbled, Sonic looked down and saw Shadow moving his foot nervously, Sonic looked at Shadows left arm.

"Shadow, what are you holding behind your back?" Sonic asked as he slowly approached Shadow, Shadow jolted and looked away as his cheeks dimmed in color. Shadow quickly turned around, not revealing what it was he had behind his back.

"I- Uh… I just…" Shadow seemed flustered, and out of his normal state, Sonic thought it was rather cute. Sonic walked up to the taller male and placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, collect yourself if you need to, okay? I can wait." Sonic said as he tilted his head, a sweet smiled decorated his face, Shadow gulped as he looked away from Sonic once more. HIs blush increasing.

"I.. I wanted to know… I-If maybe…" Shadow stopped in his words once again, he whipped around and shoved something into Sonic's arms. Sonic looked startled, he looked at Shadow, who refused to make eye contact, then down at his arms.

"Shadow… What is this?" Sonic asked as he looked at the chocolate box, it was just a regular old chocolate box with a ribbon on it.

"Rouge t-told me you liked chocolate… So… I…" It was then Sonic smiled, he took Shadows hand into his own and placed it upon his own cheek.

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Just the two of us?" Sonic asked softly, Shadow looked down at Sonic and gulped.

"Yeah, I would like that…"Shadow said flustered that it was Sonic who asked the question he wanted to.

"Great! I know this really tasty place, C'mon!" Sonic walked past Shadow, dragging him to the end of the forest, Shadow pulled Sonic back.

"I'll pay." Shadow said as he took Sonics ring bag, Shadow knew Sonic didn't have the most wealth, he had no job and he wasn't really ever paid by being the "hero". So paying was the least Shadow could do.

"Oh- Uh, you don't have to Shadow, I'm okay with paying!" Sonic said cheerfully, still holding the box of chocolates in his hand.

"I insist, it's the least I could do…" Shadow said as he hands Sonics ring bag back to him, Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but I'll pay you back, you can count on that!" Shadow simply sighed and nodded, he let Sonic guide him to this food place, it was already getting dark and by the time they got to the family-owned restaurant. Snow had started to fall.

"This is it! They serve the BEST Leek Soup EVER!" Sonic said while smirking, Shadow didn't much care for Leek Soup, but he could smile at Sonic's enthusiasm.

"Maybe I'll give it a try," Shadow said as he walked in with Sonic, the place was decorated with vibrant reds, paintings, smells, and warmth. The chairs were upholstered with deep black and the tables were an oak wood, Sonic slid into a booth seat and waited for Shadow to do the same. Shadow slid in across from Sonic, a small black and white cat walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Shin, I'll be your waiter. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked as she clicked her pen.

"Can I have a Jasmine Tea, and I'm still deciding on my order," Sonic said as he looked at the menu, Shadow looked up.

"I'll take a sake and house plate," Shadow said, Sonic looked down at his menu, the house plate was HUGE. It had several types of sushi, several pickled meat stripes, rice balls, rice bowls, dumplings, and more!

"I- Uh… I'll just take a Leek Soup with a side of potstickers please…" Sonic said, the waiter nodded and started to write down their final check.

"Who will cover the meal?" Shadow raised his hand and the waiter handed the bill over, he hid it from Sonic. "I'll be back with your drinks!" She walked away to serve another customer.

"Shadow… Don't you think the House plate is… A little much?" Sonic asked as he startled to fiddle with his quills.

"It's fine, just eat as much as you want. Okay?" Sonic gulped and nodded, in no time, the tea and sake were delivered. Shadow slowly sipped on his alcoholic drink. Sonic looked at his own reflection in the tea.

"Shadow… Can I ask you something?" Sonic asked as he looked up at Shadow, Shadow looked at him, then smiled.

"Of course," Shadow said through a small smile.

"Are you… Gay?" Sonic asked as he slowly opened the chocolate box Shadow said deathly quiet as he watched Sonic pop some chocolates in his mouth.

"Well… You could say I'm gay." Sonic tilted his head at Shadows response, he swallowed the blissfully melting chocolate in his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked, how could such a simple question be so complicated?

"I've only ever had feelings, love type feelings, for one person… And… That would be y-you…" Shadow said as his face flustered, Sonic stared at him, his cheeks suddenly grew in a reddish color.

"So… You… Love me?" Sonic asked, slowly Shadow nodded his head. "Like… Love LOVE me?" Sonic questioned once more.

"Sonic, do I look like the kinda person to tell someone I love them just whenever? I'm not Amy for fuck's sake!" Shadow said with a frown, Sonics ears pinned back.

"You gotta point, your a lot more handsome than Amy! Uh, say, how long have you… Er- Loved me?" Sonic asked as he slowly pressed the cup of tea to his lips, Shadow looked at him.

"After the Doom incident… After the battle, and when you saw me in… THAT form." Sonic stayed quiet, he knew what Shadow was talking about, his true form, his alien form.

"I told you that no matter what form you took, you'd still be Shadow to me," Sonic said, Shadow nodded as he remembered the broken down and bruised Sonic pulling their heads together.

"After that… My feelings just kept getting stronger and stronger. I felt bad fighting you, I felt bad hurting you, I didn't want to leave you with a black eye or a busted lip." Shadow continued, "That's why… That's why I finally told you, because I couldn't stand to see you, to see me hurt you." Shadow said through soft breaths, Sonic smiled.

"I wish you would've told me sooner," Sonic mumbled as he started tracing the rim of his teacup.

"I… I was too afraid to lose you," Shadow said as he looked at Sonic, Sonic looked up and smiled softly.

"You won't be losing me any time soon, okay?" Sonic said through a soft smile, Shadow smiled back.

"You know… Shadow…" Sonic looked out of the window next to him, Shadow watched him as he did so. "I always… I always did enjoy being with you. From the moment I met you, I thought… I looked up to you." Shadow tilted his head, remembering their classic argument.

"I was a villain, why would you look up to me?" Shadow questioned, Sonic closed his eyes.

"You… You were free."

"Free…?" Shadow questioned, he watched Sonic closely, waiting for a response, Sonic's ears perked up as he heard dishes being set on the table. He looked over to see the Leek Soup bowl and the overly large House plate. Sonic blinked a couple times. Shadow eyed this.

"Here are your plates gentlemen, I hope you enjoy!" She walked away to pick up more plates, Shadow looked at Sonic.

"Welp, let's eat up!" Sonic quickly picked up his chopsticks and began to enjoy the wonderfully delicious Leek Soup. Shadow had yet to even pick his chopsticks up, Shadows once soft face hardened.

"Sonic…" Sonic looked up at him, he looked away, his ears dropped as he stopped eating his food.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything…" Sonic mumbled as he set her chopsticks down. "I don't want to talk about it here…" Sonic said as he looked up Shadow again, smiling as he did so, Shadows face softened and he nodded.

"We can talk at my house," Shadow said, Sonic hesitantly nodded, Shadow picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. After an hour or so, Shadow was signing the check and leaving a tip, Sonic sighed in satisfaction, he was stuffed.

"I didn't think we'd finish off that House Plate, but I'm glad you ordered it, it tasted amazing!" Sonic said as he walked out into the snow with Shadow, Sonic tensed up as he almost instantly started shivering. Shadow walked up behind Sonic and set his jacket on Sonics shoulders, Sonic blushed and held the G.U.N jacket.

"Let's get to my house, its warm there," Shadow said as he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to the side of Sonic's head, Sonics blush deepened.

"Yeah, lets…" Sonic followed Shadows lead, suddenly, Sonic felt a wave of energy run over him, he closed his eyes and when the re-opened, Sonic was in a well-kept room.

"Welcome to my home," Shadow said as he went to turn up the heat, Sonic looked around the room, it had black furniture, a brown kotatsu with a maroon blanket, Sonic walked over and turned the heating table on, he slowly moved under it to warm up his legs up. Shadow walked over and pressed his body against Sonics.

"Now… Tell me why you look up to me." Shadow said as he gently began to rub Sonics back, Sonics gasped and looked away.

"I… I uh- Changed my mind, I don't want to tell you," Sonic said as he peeked over his shoulder, Shadow glared at him.

"Fine…" Shadow grabbed Sonic by his legs, picking Sonic up, Shadow turned Sonic around.

"Sh-Shadow!?" Sonic yelled, Sonic felt nervous, Shadow backed up and sat down upon the leather couch.

"Guess I'll just have to make you." Shadow grabbed Sonics chin and pulled him in, Sonic jumped, his eyes lidded.

"Mmmmph… Pah-!" Sonic tried to pull away from the blissful kiss, only to be pulled back in, Shadow moved his lips in unison with Sonics. "Mah- Gah…" As Sonic panted, Shadow successfully slid his tongue into the hot mouth.

Sonics blush spread as the thick muscle explored his out sticky cavern. Sonic groaned, Sonic jumped as he heard his phone going on, Sonic quickly pulled away to reach for his phone, Shadow pulled him back, their lips locking once more.

"Stay…" Shadow said with a raspy voice.

"Shadow… Please… It's Tails- Mmph!" Sonic pulled away once again to grab his phone, Shadow happily began to bite, nip, and lick Sonics neck, shoulders, and chest. Sonic huffed out moans as he held his phone to his ear. "Stop…" Sonic begged, slowly, he answered his phone.

"I'll stop when you agree to tell me why you look up to me," Shadow said as he assaulted Sonics neck with his tongue

"Hey, Sonic? Where are you? You said you'd be home before dinner." Tails voice rang through the phone.

"S-Sorry Tails, I I-huh… got caught up with an old- ugh…" Sonic looked at his phone puzzled. "Please… stop…" Sonic mumbled, hoping Tails wouldn't hear, though he did, Tails said nothing about it. "I got caught up with an old friend- G-Gah!" Sonic bit his lip, he leaned down to Shadows ear. "I'll tell you, please s-stop…" Shadow let go of Sonics skin.

"Sonic? Are… Are you okay?" Sonic gulped, how the chaos was he going o explain this?

"Y-Yeah, I was just saying that I was spending the night at a friends house. Okay, bye, bye little buddy!" Sonic quickly hung up the phone before Tails could question him any more. Sonic began to get off Shadows lap as he felt his neck, which was swollen in the parts Shadow sucked.

"Shadow… I look up to you because… You are free, you were who you always have been. Nobody has ever told you who you HAVE to be, nobody told you-you COULDN'T be a child. I… I wasn't loved as you were… The way you talk about Maria, she was something I never had… and deep down, I wanted to be YOU, you got love and affection form the moment you were created, someone loved you. I was given up when I was born, bullied in an orphanage, and taught by my Uncle to be a warrior. And if I couldn't do what he wants me too, I'd go without food, I'd sleep outside…"

Sonic's voice stilled as he frantically rubbed away the tears, trying his best to stifle his cries. "Sorry… I didn't mean to cry, I-I…" Shadow grabbed Sonic's arms, he swung Sonic around and looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay to cry… It's okay to be yourself in front of me." Shadow said as he pulled Sonic into a hug, Sonic's eyes seemingly shook, but suddenly choked sobs escaped his throat.

He clutched to Shadow, wagging his tail as he continued to sob. Slowly, the two walked into Shadows room, the two cuddled lovingly, Sonics eye stained with tears.

As the sun rose, Sonic nuzzled deeper into Shadows chest, refusing to let the sunlight touch his cheeks.

"Hey, Shadow… Do you think we can go to the amusement park next Friday… I've never been to an amusement park." Shadow held Sonic closer.

"I would love that, Mouse."


End file.
